metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Items
Weapon items * H crate: Equips you with the Heavy Machine Gun. * S crate: Equips you with the Shotgun. * F crate: Equips you with the Flame Shot. * R crate: Equips you with the Rocket Launcher. * L crate: Equips you with the Laser Gun. * I crate: Equips you with the Iron Lizard. * C crate: Equips you with the Enemy Chaser. * D crate: Equips you with the Drop Shot. * G crate: Equips you with the Super Grenade. * 2/H crate: Equips you with the Double Heavy Machine Gun. * Z crate: Equips you with the Zantetsu Sword. * T crate: Equips you with the Thunder Gun. * Cloud vial: Equips you with the Thunder Cloud. * MOBS unit: Equips you with the Mobile Sattelite. * Allen's M60: Dropped by Allen O' Neil. If you pick it, it will equip the Heavy Machine Gun. Ammunition items * Ammo crate: Gives ammo for the equipped weapon. If you have no weapon, scores 1000 points. * Bomb crate: Gives 10 extra ammo for grenades. If you're riding a slug, gives 10 extra cannon for the slug. * Regular grenade: Gives 10 extra grenades. If You're equipped with a special grenade, it changes to the regular grenade. * Fire bomb: Gives 10 extra grenades and changes your grenades to the Fire Bomb. * Stone: Gives 10 extra grenades and changes your grenades to the Stone. * Cannon: Gives 10 extra cannon to your slug. If the slug is equipped with the Armour Piercer, it changes back to the regular cannon. * Armour piercer: Gives 10 extra cannon to your slug and changes it to the Armour Piercer. * Gas can: Recharge some energy for your slug. * Battery: If the Elephant Slug eats this, he will be able to shot thunderbolts from his proboscis. * Chili pepper: If the Elephant Slug eats this, he will be able to breath fire. Medicine items * Potion: Cures mummification. * Diet Food: Makes you slim again if you're fat. * First-aid kit: Cures zombification. * Special formulae: Changes back to human if you've been turned into a chimp. Money Items * Coin: Gives you 10 points. For each extra coin you get in a row, you got many points, up to 6400 points. For example: **1 coin: 10pt **2 coins: 20pt **3 coins: 40pt **4 coins: 80pt **5 coins: 160pt **6 coins: 320pt **7 coins: 640pt **8 coins: 1280pt **9 coins: 2560pt **10 coins: 5120pt **11 or more coins: 6400pt * Treasure Box: Treasure box with ancient riches inside. 1000 points. * Red Jewel: Red Jewel with a deep brilliance. Randomly 100 or 10000 or 30000 or 50000 points. * Amber Jewel: Amber jewel with a bright sheen. Randomly 100 or 10000 or 30000 or 50000 points. * Blue Jewel: Blue jewel with a strange glow. Randomly 100 or 10000 or 30000 or 50000 points. Note: Any jewel will give random amount of points. Food Items * Bread: Daily bread you can find it anywhere. Don't wait for it to rot. 500 points, 10 points if rotten. * Fish: Fresh seafood from the sea. 500 points. * Apple: A crunchy Apple. 100 points. * Banana: Offers loads of much needed fiber. 10 points each, 100 points the pack. * Turkey: Piping hot turkey made on the island. 100 points. * Steak: Arabians love these. 100 points * Carrot: Good for salads. 100 points. * Lettuce: Light food, excellent for diets. * Turnip: Will bury into the ground if you don't get it. 100 points. * Watermelon: A tropical fruit. 100 points. *'Mushroom:' Grows in humid places. 1000 points. *'Canned Food:' Rations. No food, no fight! 1000 points, 10 points if rotten. *'Pear:' A typical fruit. 100 points *'Fruit mix: '''Many fruit in bunches. 500 points, 10 points if rotten. *'Chicken Egg:' Will hatch into a chick, the chick will grow into a big chicken. 10 points *'Rotten Egg:' Given by the Alien copies of the Sparrows or Peregrin Falcons, even by a chicken. 0 points. Animal Items * 'Cat:' A kitty cat. 100 points. * 'Frog:' Found in humid places. 500 points. * 'Snake:' Beware of its bite. 500 points. * 'Chicken:' Try not startling it. 1000 points. * '''Nest:' A bird's nest. 1000 points. * Pig: Gives excellent bacon. 1000 points. * Baboon/Monkey: Cute Baboon with the attitude. 1000 points. * Iguana: A reptile in the jungle. 500 points. * Cockatoo: Birds commonly found in the jungle. 2000 points. * Rat: Rodents who hide in dark places. 1000 points. *'Crab':They're Pretty Common Around These Parts. 1000 points. Other Items * Regular Army Badge: Getting one of those will make the character enter "Combo Mode" to earn extra medals in Metal Slug 4. * Letter: A letter for someone distant. Usually dropped from an R-Shobu. 500 points. * Medal: A medal of honor. 10 points. * Small medal: Given to a soldier for his bravery. 500 points. * Bone: Some leftovers. 100 points. * Doll: A little doll. 5000 points. * Teddy Bear: Girls love these. 5000 points. * Boot: Some soldier lost his boot. 100 points. * Key: Maybe it can open a treasure chest. 1000 points. * Underwear: Someone lost it while running away from the rebels. 100 points. * Poo: Stray dogs leave these in the pavement. 10 points. * Golf bag: Used to carry golf clubs. 5000 points. *'Briefcase:' 500 points. *'Parker:' 0 points Category:Lists